familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:LOOKinHERE
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page ( ),so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country (Contributors of the United States)- see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 12:47, 18 August 2009 Problem report Regarding your problem report on William Thomas Caven (1874-1944): It is unnecessary to delete errors. When you realize a date was incorrect, simply use the move button to move the article to the new location. This redirects all users who may have linked to the old article to arrive to the correct article. Hope this helps. 21:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Formatting Hi, William! Your user page would be more of a pleasure to read if it had better formatting. Example: '' Wiki Contributions should be just Wiki Contributions followed by "Enter", because the bunches of "equals" signs don't act as heading code unless they start at the beginning of a line. And the three pages listed in that paragraph seem to be no longer pages on this wiki if they ever were. If you can find pages that they have become, you could update those links. Use the "Search" box if you can't locate the right links in your "Contributions" list. Putting an individual in the category for a 20-million-strong state is likely to lead to an unusable category if everyone does it. Please restrict pages about individuals to more specific categories such as "Born in Los Angeles County, California". Some of that categorization will be done automatically if you enter data using our current standard procedures, which have been developed over 5 years to a good level of refinement with clever templates not used on Wikipedia. I'm starting one for one of your relatives. I see that you recently forgot how to change a page name. There are several good reasons for using the "Move" button instead of blanking and re-creating; one reason is that it's a durned sight simpler!! Your website "Sample" link produces the message "Firefox can't find the server at gormantree.lookinhere.net". But I guess your ancestry will all be on here soon! Kind regards - — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Mary McGregor (1752-1838) et al Please see Mary McGregor (1752-1838) and use "Edit with form" to add whatever else you know (and your username in the appropriate place beside mine, with a plus sign between them). Don't worry if it doesn't all show on the first save. Save page (after previewing if you like, but that's not very enlightening with these forms), then click on her father to do the same for him. I recommend that you use the forms system for every new person page you create. It will be quicker in the medium term, after you realise how many links, etc, are created automatically, not needing retyping or even repasting. This is the sort of automation Bill Willis was asking for. I'm sorry he stopped working here before it was ready. Good luck. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Standard dates in pagenames If I changed that date along the lines you say, it was because of the advantages of standardization. A plus sign has specialized uses in pages for individuals. And it's possibly wrong in this case - if he died in census year! My version was correct, no matter what year he died. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC)